


Bringing Down an Empire

by Avenging_42



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alex captured by Cadmus, F/M, Project Cadmus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenging_42/pseuds/Avenging_42
Summary: Alex Danvers knew her father was alive, but she needed help to help him escape Camdus and General Lane. She sacrifices herself for her father's life. Kara refuses to believe her sister died at the hands of Project Cadmus. Everyone assumes Alex is dead but what if she was really suffering at the hands of Cadmus and Alex Danvers was erased forever and replaced with a soldier ready to receive orders. When Alex is found 5 years later she has been changed and scarred suffering 5 years of torture.





	1. Chapter 1

I need back up now shouted Alex Danvers. She was running through Caus and had found her father.. She grabbed him and ran. They had reached the end of the building and it was about to blow up. Looking back Alex made a quick choice and threw her dad and shut the doors so the explosion could be contained only to the Cadmus agents and her. Just as the building exploded she was pushed back into a wall by the force. She was lying there drifting in and out of blackness. Then someone came and lifted her up but not before drugging her. Outside Director Henshaw was counting he had everybody but Alex. He looked around and walked over to Jermaih and said," Do you know where Alex is?" He looked at him with sorrow and said," She shoved me out of the building and shut the doors containing the explosion so that only the inside of the building would feel it."

Hank was so upset by this news. He went up to the front and said," The only reason we are all here is because of a sacrifice an agent made. This is to Agent Alexandra Danvers who contained the explosion to the inside of the building while still trapped. To Alex."

"To Alex," everyone said. 

Kara walked up to him and said she's not dead she can't be. I'm sorry Kara but she gave herself up for us and Jermaih." 

Underneath the explosion...

Alex is hooked up to various tubes. She looked deathly pale with an oxygen mask over here mouth. A mysterious woman walked over to her and said ," You will to great things for Cadmus," before objecting her with an unknown substance.

TBC....


	2. Inside Cadmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is being monitored by Cadmus while being injected with some unknown substance. While the DEO is mourning Alex Danvers

PREVIOUSLY...  
"You will do great things for Cadmus."

"No she's not dead." 

"To Alexandra Danvers, a hero"

NOW

Doctors were scrambling around Alex. While treating the injuries sustained from the bomb they were keeping her in a stasis like state. A woman with grey hair and wrinkles on her face walked up to Alex and injected her with something to reverse the sedation. Her back arched up and she was awake.

She tugged at her restraints like a wild animal trying to escape its cage. The woman walked over to her and injected her with an alien substance. Alex started screaming when the needle pierced her back. They continued injecting her until she passed out from pain. Alex was awakened by a knife stabbed into her stomach creating a small lighting bolt on her torso. Then it was again stabbed slashing a diagonal line across her shoulder to her mid chest. So they kept stabbing her leaving her with scars. They then brought her onto her knees and took her shirt off and started to whip her back covering her back with lacerations. With Jeremaih Danvers they never did this they only did test on him. By the end of the day Alex had scars covering her back and her torso . The mysterious woman walked in and took a hot iron bar marked with the Caus logo. On one small part of Alex's upper chest she pressed it down and Alex screamed while a 250 degree iron bar was pressed against her chest. When she took it away Alsx was marked with the Cadmus logo forever . They took her to a "room" and put her in it .

 

She got up and tried to walk she collapsed once she got to the counter. She looked in the mirror and saw a shell of who Alsx Danvers was. She saw that her chest was covered with scars varying sizes and length with the Caus symbol burned into her skin. She turned around and saw her back was raw where they whipped her. You could see all of them beginning to scad. ' They'll probably scar by the morning' thought Alex 

The woman once again stepped into the room with a sedative and injected Alex with it. She signaled the muscle to lift her up and toss her over one of the guys shoulder. 

AT THE DEO.....

Director Henshaw was getting a funereal ready for Alex. They had an Amedican flag and draped it over the empty casket. Kara stood up to give a speech," Many of you knew Alex as a fellow agent, co-worker, even a friend, but I saw Alex as my older sister. She always protected me no matter the cost. I will forever miss my sister Alexandra Dannvers. Kara sat down while Jeremaih and Eliza got ready to go up.

As they walked up Eliza out the microphone up to her mouth," Alexandra was my daughter. She and I didn't always see eye to eye , but the love was always there. She looked out for Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl growing up. I've never accepted that my husband Jeremaih passed away but to know that your daughter died protecting her father is different. Alexandra or Alex as you call her always thought of the greater good rather than her wellbeing. Thank you"

She walked off the stage and sat back down. Hank went next and said," Agent Danvers died a hero to us, her sister and family, and county. We will not let this sacrifice go to waste. She believed in ever single on off us. She was a hero and my best agent. To Alex Danvers."

And with that the funeral was over but the mourning continued.

 

AT CADMUS

They dragged her back and chained her town to the table while starting test one on Alex. The doctor wrote down   
Subject: Alexandra Danvers  
Age: 23  
Response: good  
Condition: scars all across torso and back marked with Cadmus logo.  
Day: 14


	3. Flash Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're flashing forward 4 years and 360 days with Alex's final days in Cadmus before the DEO invades the base finding Alex in a horrible condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every 1-2 days.

Alex's body was covered with scars. She had been tested on so many times. Over the course of the 4 years she was stuck there. They brought her in for a routine torture, but they had already previously broken Alex. Occasionally Alex would go on missions to benefit Cadmus. They payed her on the table with knifes and daggers. They picked on up and dragged it along her shoulder and chest. She had received many scars during these 4 years. Before Cadmus she had 2-3 scars on her arm and thigh. Now she had about 30 covering her torso and 20 in the back . She now had 60 scars covering her body. 

Alex had learned not to scream because of being used to the pain. Alex was just lying there. They finished with the scars for the day. They picked her up and put her in her "room". 

Once in her room Alex sighed and said," I guess I'm never going to get out of here. Her hair has grown to the length she had in college. It was curly and brushed back out of the way. It went to mid back.

Then over the speakers she heard," We're under attack secure the prisoners. The DEO wants revenge on us for the death of Alexandra Danvers."

Alex was shocked the reason they hadn't come was because they thought she was dead for five years. 

Somebody came and grabbed her and hooked her back up to the system and out her to sleep. They continued injecting the alien DNA in her blood. She has actually developed powers she played around with but not around Cadmus.

OUTSIDE CADMUS BASE #6

All the soldiers were ready. Hank got to the front and said." We've taken down five other bases for Alex and this is the last." 

Kara was also standing up there. James and Winn had joined the DEO and we're doing the backend of the mission. They had spread around the perimeter and Hank threw a signal out which meant attack. They had crashed down the doors freeing the innocent aliens while keeping the evil ones captive. 

Soldiers came across a room and saw Alex lying there unconscious hooked up to various tubes. They looked at each other and said," Director Henshaw and Supergirl come here you might want to look at this."

Hank and Kara looked at each other a little confused. They looked at their strike team and they signaled they were fine. So Hank and Kara ran over to the soldiers location and found Alex lying there unconscious hooked up to an IV. They looked shocked to see after five years they found Alex alive in this base. Hank carefully walked over and reversed the sedation. Alex's back arched and her eyes fluttered and she woke up. She looked to the side to see Hank and Kara. She turned her head and said," This isn't real."

Kara said," remember when I was 13 and I was terrified of the popcorn machine."

She looked surprised to see them. Hank released her restraints and she got up but then fell to the ground not before Kara caught her. They got a stretcher and hooked her up and brought her outside and everyone was shocked to see Alex lying on the stretcher unconscious. 

They transported her to the DEO and they did a physical. She was awake and she said she was fine. Dr. Hamilton said to take her shirt off so they could check her heartbeat and she said fine but asked that no one else saw this but her. She was surprised but agreed. Alex took her shirt off and Dr. Hamilton gasped and said," What did they do to you."  
Alex looked at her and said," They tortured me everyday sometimes leaving scars and other times not. Then they would inject me with an unknown substance. Dr. Hamilton looked hesitant to go to the front of her body as she was only seeing the back. She walked to the front and saw the scars covering Alex's torso were much worse. She saw the Cadmus logo burned onto her skin. Alex took her hand and said," It's in the past just do the physical already." The doctor nodded and completed it. Alex out her shirt back on and walked out. Kara asked what it was about 

She lied and said Dr. Hamilton wanted to do it in private. Kara nodded and asked if she wanted to go to Midvale as she had not told her parents. She nodded and she grabbed Alex and flew her to Midvale.

They landed and Kara knocked on the door as Alex looked down at the ground Both Eliza and Jeremaih answered the door and saw Alex looking at the ground and she snapped her head up as they answered the door. 

Eliza and Jeremaih ran over to Alex and hugged her. Eliza was crying as she brought Alex into the house and sat her on the couch. Jeremiah asked were she had been and Alex said," I was Bering held at Cadmus for these past five years." Jeremiah immediately said," what did they do to you?" Alex lied and said," Only some test but other than that I was unconscious most of the time."

Eliza and Jeremaih bought the lie but Kara said," Your lying I heard Dr. Hamilton gasp at one point what was that about."

They all looked at Alex and she looked at her hands and started to stand up. She took her shirt off and Eliza, Jeremaih, and Kara gasped at the number of scars covering her whole chest. Alex then turned around and they saw the other ones covering her back. Alex started to put he shirt on but Eliza stopped that and looked at Alwx and asked," May I?" Alex nodded as Eliza touched her hands int eh scars. Jeremiah once again asked," What did they really do?" Alex looked at him and said," They tortured me everyday and did test on me everyday. I don't want to talk about it." Alex got up and put her shirt on and went to her old room.

They all looked at each other realizing Alex would never be the same after she suffered five years of torture.

~TBC~


	4. Lexie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got into Grey's Anatomy and noticed Chyler Leigh portrayed Lexie Grey, but Lexie died. I got an idea to bring in Grey's Anatomy and Maxwell Lord.

After Alex went to her room she fell asleep for about three hours. She started to thrash because of her dreams. "Water was dumped on her head. "Wake up you Alexandra." She was awakened and she was jerked up and thrown to the ground. She looked up and she saw the sedative and they injected her with it. She went limp into Ms. Wrinkles arms. They carried her over to the table. She was woken up again. When they attached those electrodes to her head and heart to watch her vitals. They brought out the Alien serum and injected it into her system." Then she saw Supergirl laughing at her. "Your worthless to us Alex, go back to Cadmus where you belong. Jeremiah and Eliza looked at her," We were happier without you. You ruined our lives."

 She had been screaming and Kara ran over to her and gently woke her up she flipped Kara over and started to choke her. She realized what she was doing and said," I'm so sorry I.. I have to go I need... I need air yeah u need air."

alex went over and grabbed a hoodie and leggings. She through on the clothes and went outside for a jog. Seeing as how many times she was injected she had developed superior strength, speed, and brain activity than normal humans. So she had more stamina.

 

She was out jogging when she heard a scream. She ran in that direction and saw Arizona on the ground and she went over to the guy beating her up and said," Hey you can be arrested for assault. Just stop beating her up and pick on someone your own size." 

He looked at her and said," You think your so tough girl I spent two years in the army."

"Well then I guess you're disappointing your country." 

He was mad and charged at Alex. Alex grabbed his arm and threw the guy into the wall causing him to black out. She reached out and helped Arizona up and said," Hope your okay he'll wake up in about 30 minutes."

Arizona went over to Alex and said," My name is Arizona Robbins. Thanks for saving my butt back there."

"No problem no person should suffer at the hands of another. I would know."

"How would you know?"

"Had to learn to fight somehow Ms. Robbins."

" You never told me your name."

"My name is Alex Danvers."

"Nice to meet you Alex."

"Likewise, I have to go Ms. Robbins."

"It's Arizona."

" Well then I must go Arizona."

"Wait one more thing you sound like an old friend of mine, Lexie Grey."

Alex stood there and went ," Never... heard of her."

"Well okay then goodbye Alex."

Alex took off in the other direction and ran towards the Midvale house.

She walked in and saw Meredith, Christina, Bailey, Alex, Mark, and Derek.

Playing it cool she said," Mom who are these people." 

"Well I heard that you saved a friend of there's life and they wanted to say thank you and for the record Alex pull your hood down."  

Alex just walked past her mom and into her room. Eliza looked at Meredith and said," I'm sorry about Alexandra she's been this way ever since she got back."

" What's her full name Mrs. Danvers?"

" Alexandra Caroline Grey-Danvers. Why?"

They all looked shocked and Karev said," That's little grey."

Alex walked back into the room and sat down on the couch. "So I assume there is a good reason for you staring at me." She said in a cold tone. 

Meredith said," Lexie your still alive how?"

Just then Kara walked in and said," Oh so these are your old friends who thought you died. So I see there's strict one pointing to Bailey. Your half sister who I kinda want to punch. There's one of your exes pointing to Sloan. There's the one that called you three who I also want to punch. There's Karev who I've heard nothing but goods things about and also Derek."

All of the doctors looks at Alex," Really Kara you had to say that. What did I do to deserve that?"

"You got yourself almost blown up and captured by a terrorist organization and got tortured for five years." 

"Well yeah I probably deserved that."

Meredith looks at Alex and says," Wait you got tortured for five years."

" Yeah pretty much that's how my life is by the way Kara we have to go to the labs today."

" To see Maxwell Lord, your boyfriend."

"Not that lab the other one."

"Oh right we have to go back to the DEO so you can kill somebody."

All the doctors look at Alex," Wait you've killed people?"

"Wel..."

"yeah she has she stabbed my aunt in the back with a sword."

"In my defense she was trying to kill every human Kara you should know that by now considering your from another planet."

" Wait Little Grey's killed people." 

" That's not my name I go by Alex now." She said in a cold tone

Meredith says," Hey Alex, you're supposed to be happy not dark like this."

"Try getting crushed by a plane. Thinking your dead when your to be boss rescues you. Then try training 5 months straight for 12 hours a day. Then try sacrfising yourself almost getting blown up and getting tortured every day for 5 years straight. I can't stay asleep for more than three hours. I physcally was injected with alien DNA into my body everyday for five years. So you think all of this crap I've been through makes me want to smile. I now have scars covering both my torso and back because of torture."

All of them looked shocked and Msrk said," Can we see the scars?" Bailey started to say something when Alex got up and took her shirt off again and they saw the scars covering her torso and she also turned around and saw the others on her back. 

Derek said," You weren't kidding."

" You really think I would be?" She said in a cold tone. Alex grabbed her shirt out it on and left the room.

~TBC~


End file.
